bloodofedenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Immortal Rules
The Immortal Rules is the first book in the Blood of Eden series by Julie Kagawa. It was released on April 24th, 2012. Synopsis In a future world, Vampires reign. Humans are blood cattle. And one girl will search for the key to save humanity. Allison Sekemoto survives in the Fringe, the outermost circle of a vampire city. By day, she and her crew scavenge for food. By night, any one of them could be eaten. Some days, all that drives Allie is her hatred of them. The vampires who keep humans as blood cattle. Until the night Allie herself is attacked—and given the ultimate choice. Die… or become one of the monsters. Faced with her own mortality, Allie becomes what she despises most. To survive, she must learn the rules of being immortal, including the most important: go long enough without human blood, and you will go mad. Then Allie is forced to flee into the unknown, outside her city walls. There she joins a ragged band of humans who are seeking a legend—a possible cure to the disease that killed off most of humankind and created the rabids, the mindless creatures who threaten humans and vampires alike. But it isn't easy to pass for human. Especially not around Zeke, who might see past the monster inside her. And Allie soon must decide what—and who—is worth dying for. Detailed plot summary The series takes place post-apocalypse, where a virus called "Red Lung" has wiped out most of humanity, leaving vampires to rule over most of the general populace. Those who survived the virus have either survived Red Lung or have been Turned into Rabids, a relative of vampires that were created during an experiment to find a cure for Red Lung. Most humans live within vampire cities, where a Wall surrounds and protects the population from rabids. Inside, there is another Wall to the Inner City. Inside of this Wall live the vampires and their human slaves, while outside, humans survive on their own. Under the rule of vampires, registered citizens are forced to give blood for the vampires once a month, but not all humans in the cities are Registered. Allison Sekemoto is an Unregistered, living on her own with a gang of four people. She can remain in the city and doesn't have to give blood to the vampires, but still faces starvation and violence from opposing Unregistered gangs. During a food raid outside of the Wall, Allie and her gang (Rat, Stick, and Lucas) are attacked by rabids. Rat and Lucas are almost immediately killed, and Stick was only able to flee with Allison's help. She draws them away from him, sealing her own doom. Allie is found, dying from severe rabid wounds, and rescued by Kanin, a Master vampire that offers her a choice: Turn and be reborn as a vampire, or die as a human right now. She accepts his offer to Turn her and he begins to train her as she begins her new life. She learns how to feed, fight, and survive in general, but the main and most important lesson of all: You choose your own path. As Kanin teaches Allie, he explains that she can make one of two choices: She can simply give into the demon, killing people and becoming a monster, or she can strive to keep her humanity, although the latter is extremely difficult. The learning process is long and during one of their hunting trips, they pass through Sector four- Allison's old home. Kanin tells Allison that she must leave her old life behind and forget about Stick, but Allie doesn't listen and sneaks out to visit him a few nights later. Allie finds Stick with her old rival's gang and attempts to talk to him since he is completely hated and ostracized by the group, but soon after she reveals her new nature and he instantly screams, causing a panic through the group and Allie's immediate retreat. She went back to the hospital where she stays with Kanin. He knew exactly what she was doing, and used it as an example of human distrust and betrayal. When Kanin soon leaves to secure the area, Allie is met with Sarren, a crazy, psychotic vampire with a bone to pick with Kanin. This confrontation only ends when Allie stabs him in the eye with her pocketknife and is able to quickly lock him in the basement lab of the hospital, when Kanin suddenly returns. They find that Allie told Stick where she and Kanin were hiding out and he must have reported it. As Kanin and Allie make their escape, they are chased by a search party that injure Kanin badly. He tells Allie to continue without him, and although she is reluctant, she eventually escapes outside of the Wall. She continually travels away from New Covington, sleeping during the days by burrowing into the ground. But as she continues, the Hunger for human blood continues to get stronger and stronger. After finding two bikers, in which she kills because of her starvation, she encounters Caleb, a young boy who is lost, and helps him find his family. The group she finds travel as she does, and soon ends up traveling with them to find the mystical Eden, a land that is rumored to be on an island, free of rabids and vampires where humans can be free. Of course, Allie knows that Eden would never be a place for her. She begins falling in love with a human in the group named Zeke, but when he finds out that she is a vampire at the Archer Compound he vows he will kill her if they ever meet again. Allie leaves, wandering on her own until she finds the group again, but captured in a city called Chicago, where a group of raiders led by the vampire Jackal have captured and trapped them. Zeke and Allie team up in order to save the rest of the group, but fail in saving Darren and Jeb. Although they escape, Jackal is furious and Allie has betrayed her most important moral: Never fall in love with a human.